gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Live 2011
The Cast of Glee went on tour from May 21 to June 18 in the USA and Canada, and from June 22 to July 3 in England and Ireland. Ashley Fink, Chord Overstreet and the Warblers joined the main cast members for the tour. The concert was also featured in a 3D Concert Movie called Glee: The 3D Concert Movie which includes Gwyneth Paltrow and Jane Lynch live. The movie was released in theaters during June–August 2011 and on DVD in December 2011. Synopsis Beginning Saturday, May 21 at the Mandalay Bay Event Center in Las Vegas, NV, the stars of Glee performed in an all-new singing and dancing celebration of the Emmy and Golden Globe Award-winning show. The European exclusive engagement of “Glee Live! In Concert!,” is a unique concert experience, once again conceived by Ryan Murphy, that includes live performances of some of the show’s most memorable musical numbers from seasons one and two including “''Empire State of Mind”, “Toxic”, “My Life Would Suck Without You”, “It's My Life”, and of course, the show’s anthem, “Don't Stop Believin' ”. Described by the Los Angeles Times as “triumphant,” USA Today called last year’s concerts “equal parts musical theater, giddy pop culture phenomenon and Journey-loving rock show,” said Murphy, “We had such a great time putting together last year’s shows and the response from the fans was incredible. People around the world want to see our cast live and in person, so this European tour is our way of thanking them for the unbelievable way they’ve embraced our little show.” Cast *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Setlist The setlist is as follows: *Don't Stop Believin' - Cory Monteith (Finn) and Lea Michele (Rachel) *Dog Days Are Over - Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) and Amber Riley (Mercedes) *Sing - Lea Michele (Rachel) and Cory Monteith (Finn) * I'm a Slave 4 U - Heather Morris (Brittany) *Fat Bottomed Girls - Mark Salling (Puck) *I Want to Hold Your Hand - Chris Colfer (Kurt) *Ain't No Way - Amber Riley (Mercedes) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) - Kevin McHale (Artie) with Harry Shum Dancing *Born This Way - Chris Colfer (Kurt), Amber Riley (Mercedes), and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) *Firework - Lea Michele (Rachel) *Teenage Dream - Darren Criss (Blaine) with The Warblers *Silly Love Songs - Darren Criss (Blaine) with The Warblers *Raise Your Glass - Darren Criss (Blaine) with The Warblers *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy - Chris Colfer (Kurt) and Lea Michele (Rachel) *Lucky - Dianna Agron (Quinn) and Chord Overstreet (Sam) *River Deep, Mountain High* - Amber Riley (Mercedes) and Naya Rivera (Santana) *Don't Rain on My Parade* - Lea Michele (Rachel) *Jessie's Girl - Cory Monteith (Finn) *True Colors* June 30 show - Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) *Valerie - Naya Rivera (Santana) *Loser Like Me - Lea Michele (Rachel), Cory Monteith (Finn), Amber Riley (Mercedes), Heather Morris (Brittany), and Naya Rivera (Santana) Encore *Single Ladies (dance) - Chris Colfer (Kurt), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina), and Heather Morris (Brittany) dancing *Friday (acoustic) - Chord Overstreet (Sam), Kevin McHale (Artie), and Mark Salling (Puck) *Safety Dance - Kevin McHale (Artie) *Empire State of Mind - Cory Monteith (Finn), Amber Riley (Mercedes), Mark Salling (Puck), Lea Michele (Rachel), Kevin McHale (Artie), and Naya Rivera (Santana) *Somebody to Love - Cory Monteith (Finn), Lea Michele (Rachel), Kevin McHale (Artie), and Amber Riley (Mercedes) *''Don't Rain On My Parade ''was cut from the setlist after May 28 because Lea Michele (Rachel) found it too difficult to perform each night. It will be included however in Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. (Lea sang it at the Uniondale, NY show and the East Rutherford show) *A skit followed ''River Deep - Mountain High, and was performed by Heather Morris (Brittany), Darren Criss (Blaine), and Chris Colfer (Kurt). It served as a lead-in to Jesse's Girl. (Included in "Videos" section) Dates Notes *Some of the cast were missing at various dates: **Naya was sick for two shows, the June 28th London show and the June 30th London show. She appeared in the 28th show (doing up to Loser Like Me and stopping for the encore), but was too sick for the June 30th show. With Naya being sick (and Amber doing River Deep, Mountain High alone), Jenna did True Colors in place of Valerie. **For the June 13th show in Detroit, Dianna was missing for an unknown reason (it was later figured out that there were passport issues). For the June 29th show in London, she got sick and couldn't perform. Dianna was also sick for the July 2nd show in Dublin. With Dianna sick for the June 29th show, Lucky was removed. In place of that, they put Forget You, in which Gwyneth Paltrow appeared. This is the second time she has sung this, she also sang it for the New Jersey shows. **For one show, Chord performed sick but didn't do any of the group numbers. *For the 8pm show in Toronto on the 12 of June, Dianna wore a 'Likes Girls' shirt to show her appreciation for the LGBT community. *For one show, with a smaller stage, Dianna was standing too close to where fireworks were about to go off. Lea saved her by saying "Come over here, you're about to die!" *For the Ireland shows, Heather's shirt said: I'm with Amadán (which is Irish for fool/stupid). *Naya wore a shirt that said: Lebanese for Irish Girls. *For the very last show, Heather and Naya kissed and Darren and Chris kissed. *For the very last show, a lot of the cast wore Warbler ties/jackets due to the fact it was uncertain whether or not they would be seen in season 3 due to Blaine transferring. *The kiss between Heather and Naya was planned. Heather said they were backstage getting ready, when they decided to do it. Most of the skits are improvised anyway. They also said the particular show was a mess anyway. *Chris Colfer did not know Darren was going to kiss him. *Chris and Darren had a contest where they tried to get each other to crack on stage. **They had set up rules. One of them being "No physical contact".http://whazdat.tumblr.com/post/91383549966/tlos3-signing-glee-live-who-won Photos 61807433.jpg 61802785.jpg 61802861.jpg 61802875.jpg 61802838.jpg 61802823.jpg 61802789.jpg 61802809.jpg Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png 61802798.jpg 61802795.jpg tumblr_llng049stC1qc3z7lo1_400.jpg tumblr_llo827aADA1qa4jdr.jpg tumblr_llo856CXpU1qa4jdr.jpg tumblr_llpzjldOPh1qd1ypzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lltn3dq3uR1qzskgno1_500.jpg tumblr_llyakqpHwT1qb1u9to1_500.png tumblr_llxrbpJf2b1qcb1j8o1_500.jpg Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644448-500-218.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644436-500-560.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644418-500-270.gif Lalilu.png Brittana-brittany-and-santana-22731872-500-250.gif Naya-Hemo-Glee-Live-brittany-and-santana-22644327-500-457.jpg Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22732755-500-474.png Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22670202-500-500.jpg Heather-Morris-heather-morris-22670190-500-669.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703081-269-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703080-400-388.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703079-400-229.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22703077-280-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702997-352-400.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702994-400-307.jpg Heather-heather-morris-22702990-339-400.jpg 254904 168438179886573 164242730306118 452810 552656 n.jpg 254565 168006649929726 164242730306118 450196 396355 n.jpg 254470 168007899929601 164242730306118 450202 3636650 n.jpg 254162 168142186582839 164242730306118 450994 3212626 n (1).jpg 251381 165919046805153 164242730306118 435180 2159301 n.jpg 248987 168012059929185 164242730306118 450231 5682386 n.jpg 248235 168002786596779 164242730306118 450180 6423732 n.jpg 246983 166962070034184 164242730306118 443170 1230574 n (1).jpg Cory-Monteith-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729012-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729043-500-336.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729044-500-336.jpg Heather-Chris-Jenna-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729162-500-336.jpg Heather-Chris-Jenna-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729163-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729100-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729103-500-336.jpg Heather-Harry-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729107-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728847-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728849-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728851-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728854-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728855-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728857-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728859-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728861-500-336.jpg Heather-Morris-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728863-385-700.jpg Lea-Michele-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729191-500-336.jpg Lea-Michele-Dianna-Agron-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728900-500-336.jpg Mark-Salling-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729196-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729200-500-699.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729208-120-81.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729208-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729210-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729211-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729213-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729216-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729217-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729219-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729220-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729221-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729227-500-336.jpg Naya-Rivera-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729231-500-336.jpg tumblr_lmj8484jsU1qf0x0qo1_500.jpg|Klaine skit 5813986458_40d7de579f_b.jpg|I wanna Hold Your Hand tumblr_lmhg6tKFPU1qazm8bo1_500.jpg|Single Ladies tumblr_lmhel9MdKi1qio6iro1_400.gif|C'mon Get Happy tumblr_lm8r8uYXhW1qhrld4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm8pysKDHW1qkdj7xo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm8petQtvo1qhrld4o1_400.jpg Chris Colfer Single Ladies Glee Live.gif 022.gif Achel hand hold.png Glee_Live_-_Single_Ladies.jpg|The Glee Cast perform the "Single Ladies" dance as part of the Glee Live tour at Nassau Coliseum Videos Category:Concerts